The Flame and the Flower
by Latina shewolf
Summary: Violet only considered three people as family. Reed, Ben and Sue. She hoped that the mission would better and she wished her godfather Reed would succeed. With a dark past she struggles to leave behind she soon learns that every delicate flower would bloom to its true beauty once it is taken care of in the right hands. Can a certain playboy let a delicate flower bloom at last?
1. Meet Violet

**To anyone who is reading this, I hope you would find this fic entertaining. I was watching the Fantastic 4 the other day and before I knew it I`m here writing my own Fantastic 5 although I`m going to be making a couple of changes to the movie.**

**I don't own Marvel or the Fantastic 4**

**The first chapter would briefly introduce my OC Violet Blackthorn well I hope you enjoy.**

**Please note all of it would be in Violet's POV unless otherwise indicated.**

VIOLETBLACKTHORNVIOLETBLACKTHORNVIOLETBLACKTHORNVI OLETBLACKTHORNVIOLETBLACKTHORN

Is there such thing as perfection? The perfect man? The perfect woman? I never really gave that idea much thought. Okay, that's a lie. For the longest time when both of my parents were alive I was reminded constantly how imperfect I was.

It all began the day I was born. My mother Diana Blackthorn nee Evans was rushed to the hospital and sent into emergency surgery. She began bleeding far too much and everyone was afraid that she was going to lose the baby. My father Jonathan Blackthorn waited 16 hours before being presented a little girl, a little disappointing for him considering how he imagined a son as his firstborn. But that didn't matter; there was always the next child right?

There wasn't, the doctors told my mom because of the baby's condition in delivery, it did lots of long-term damage to my mother-translation my mom couldn't have any more kids because the pregnancy could end up killing her. So it was only little old me they were stuck with. Unfortunately I was never healthy enough to join the other kids in society mostly it was because I was sick constantly. My immunity system was completely chaotic. I couldn`t be in the heat too long otherwise I`d get a heat stroke. I couldn`t play in the snow too long otherwise I`d catch a cold. I was constantly with many doctors year after year for one sickness or the other. Not to mention my eyesight was terrible.

Early in the mornings, mom would always give me an injection, every single day. I hated it because it would always feel like it was burning, but I never complained since mom said it was something the doctors said it would help my sickness. It did help my eyesight though. By the time I was 11 I was able to see at such far distances, mom would joke that I have eyes of a hawk. But I'll get back to that in a second.

Mom and father were always working so I was always left with a babysitter. At first mom fired so many babysitters since they never really took care of me. Some would forget to give me my daily medication doctors prescribed for me; others would invite their girlfriend/boyfriend over and left me to hide in my room. By the time I was 7, I remember mommy hiring this one teenage boy who was rather desperate to get some cash. Now mom was really sceptical because on average every 20 babysitters mom would hire only one of them would be male. Mind you, mom is going through babysitters in and out for 6 years. Mom was willing to give him a chance. Now this guy, he was the one who really took the job seriously. He always helped me out with my homework and at times would play with me. He was really patient with me answering any questions I had and I like listening to him when he explained his inventions he made. Father was never really around, he only came by the time I was in bed and left before I woke up.

By the time I was age 11, I came up with the answer to a bothersome question the same afternoon when Reed dropped me back with mom. He is the closest I have to a father figure. I never really admitted it to anybody but deep down sometimes I pretended Reed was my daddy and his girlfriend Susan was my mommy. Even Reed's best friend Ben Grim I pretended was my uncle. But of course reality decided to come back and slap me in the face for daydreaming.

That same evening turned my life around, and it definitely wasn't for the better. The minute Reed, and Ben left me with mom at home, my mom began rushing me to the bedroom to change my clothes and she grabbed two suitcases. She was telling me how sorry she was and how the medicine injections she gave me in the morning was never supposed to cure my eyesight. She was telling me a lot of things I couldn't keep up with, but most of all I remember her mentioning that she was sorry and she loves me.

Those were her last words before I the gun shots went off and mom's white blouse was suddenly ooozing in red. When mom collapsed I look at the full body mirror that we had in the hallway. I saw myself in the mirror, my raven black hair held in two pig tails with white ribbon I had a pale, rather sickly skin complexion I had a white petticoat on with blood splatters. My dark brown eyes were full of terror as the shadow of my father was behind me with a syringe in hand and gun on the ground. I felt a pierce in my neck and that was the last time I saw my home and the innocent sickly girl.

If you wonder what happened to me after, I can honestly say I can't remember. I can't remember anything what happened 4 years later. All the days were meshed into one. I was trapped in the cage of a basement. I was left all alone in the dark with nothing to wait but the company of my father with experimentation drugs leaving me at my breaking point of insanity. Sleep was no better; I was left with taunting dreams of my mom covered in blood which soon turned to Reed, to Susan and Ben. I was losing my humanity, my sanity even. I would be crying for hours for someone to stop this nightmare. But of course I left with no hope, nothing to look forward to but death. I would hear my father's voice in the background telling me I'm far too pathetic to be a daughter, a useless guinea pig, I am doomed to be alone. This I heard every time along with a lot of beatings every time a drug trial on me failed.

I remember one day I heard a lot of people on the top floor, pounding and soon I saw a couple of men tackle father and one of the men point their flashlight at me and looked so surprised at me. After all I was lying pathetically strapped on the medical bed with nothing but a dirty white gown. I didn't even flinch at anything, the pain was too much. I began crying as one of the men began trying to ask me questions and that triggered my asthma. I can't remember anything after being carried away into an ambulance. I remember lots of voices in the background as I saw white walls while I was being rolled on a stretcher.

"_This is the Blackthorn girl missing for 4 years….."_

"_Dear God, she doesn't look 15 the poor thing….."_

"_We have her father in custody for murder, human experimentation…."_

"_Someone get in contact with her Godfather, the poor girl needs a familiar face…"_

"_The drug experimentation seems to have made some genetic changes to her"_

"_Get her into surgery now, someone get her an IV now!….."_

After long time I open my eyes to find the two people I longed to see.

Reed Richard and Ben Grim.


	2. Deal With The Devil

I stood in amazement listening to Ben as I looked at the –

"Typical of Von Doom to build a 30 foot statue of himself" Ben mutters to Reed and I.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness.." Reed answers, sounding rather unsure of himself. I gave Reed a reassuring pat on the back which he seemed to appreciate since he stood a little taller.

"Good thing it isn't working" Ben answers

I gave an uneasy nod "right" I answered sounding rather un assured by Ben's response. I glanced at the windows reflecting the three of us as we venture to meet our doom, I mean meet Von Doom. Cue nervous laugh.

Of course Ben stands tall scanning the hallway looking ahead, while Reed seems to be mentally going through his proposal. I simply walked behind the two of them like a shadow. It's been 5 years since I open my eyes to find Reed and Ben. 5 years ago I looked myself in the mirror for the first time in years only to no longer see the innocent little girl, but meet a girl with sunken feature, long black dead-like hair hardly seeing the sun. I seemed to have grown in height but at age 15 I was nothing more than a walking human skeleton. There was only one major change that occurred during my four year imprisonment, my eyes. They were no longer of the dark brown. They were of a vivid amethyst colour.

My physical features were not the only changes about me; I developed a serious phobia of two things. Needles, closed spaces, being alone, the sterilized smell reminds me of the lab basement I was in.

Thankfully Reed came up with the brilliant idea of trying to change the comfort of my environment. He and Ben brought an assortment of flowers to my room of different kinds. That was the first time I smiled in months. The next day I woke with no nightmares and I talked for the first time.

I blinked back to reality when Von Doom threw the magazine to Reed, yikes I really gotta stop zoning out.

After Ben began to complain to Reed, Reed calmly turned to Ben telling him "It's just business."

I walk up to them muttering "Ben, he has a point you know."

Then another voice rang out "They're right Ben - it is just business."

The three of us turn in surprise and I notice Reed's calm composure falling rather fast.

"Hang in there" I mutter to Reed who smiles in appreciation.

Von Doom with a rather smug look said "I think you three know my director of genetic research…Susan Storm"

Ben turns giving Reed a look before muttering "one more thing he's got," then he turns to Susan greeting her with a hug "Hey Susie."

Sue smiled warmly giving Ben a hug, "Hey. Oh its so nice to see you. How's Debbie?"

Ben lets go of the hug "Great."

"Great"

Sue turns to me "Susie!" I greet cheerfully and she smiles warmly when she spotted me giving me a hug which I happily accepted. "Vi! How're you doing? You're looking much better. I can see you've grown out your hair."

I couldn't help but grin at the compliment. The last time I saw Sue was at the hospital 5 years ago once word came out that I was found. That was the first and only visit of Sue. It was disappointing when I heard that Reed and Sue broke up. Of course I look much better than the 15 year old girl years ago. For a 20 year old I have finally made it to having a curvy figure. After lots of physiotherapy, eating right (or catching up on my eating as Ben would say), I did look better than that haunted 15 year old.

I bloomed to having a nice hourglass figure, my skin finally reached to a fair complexion. Not enough to show I'm sick but more life to it. My hair being so lank had to be cut rather short before grew nicely to its raven black reaching to my mid-back with some side bangs that sometimes covered my right eye.

I shifted on my feet awkwardly when Sue moved to Reed. Her smile disappeared with a neutral business-like expression.

"Uh, how have you been?" Reed asks politely to diffuse the awkwardness.

"Never better," Sue answers without missing a beat as she only offers Reed a handshake.

Ben and I share a look both of us thinking the same thing. _This is going to be awkward_.

Von Doom must have sensed it, since he suddenly broke the silence saying "this isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

Sue and Reed respond almost simultaneously.

"Oh, not at all."

"No, I-"

"Good" Von Doom interrupts, maybe wanting to avoid the babbling of denials between Reed and Sue. Von Doom struts from his seat to us with a smirk on his face. "Your just in time to hear the great Reed Richards..ask _**me**_ for help." The guy makes me nauseous thinking so high of himself. I wish Reed isn't so willing for any sort of help. "You know you made a lot of folks in MIT feel like a junior high school fair so you'll have to excuse me if I savor the moment."

I'm really getting a bad feeling about this.

Reed continues on "you back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any application-"

Oh Reed why did you say that.

"The number is 75 and its applicants and patents." Von Doom answers with the expression that Reed has no other choice.

"Really 75! But-" I exclaimed only to be silenced once Reed put his hand on my shoulder.

"What about his first born?" Ben adds sarcastically.

"Ben" Reed mutters.

Of course Von Doom laughs at our expressions. "Come on, twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on a while isn't it? Maybe pay off that fourth mortgage on the Baxter building and some of those hospital bills. " He looked at me at the last part and I couldn't help but look down in shame.

He steps forward holding out his hand to Reed forcing Ben and I to move aside and away from Reed. "Deal?"

I noticed how Reed thought this through a moment but glanced at Sue before he accepted Von Doom's hand.

"Well then to our future" Von Doom says looking at Ben and I. Of course I force a smile when really I'm wondering if Reed really just sold his soul to the devil. The said devil gave a smug look to us as he wraps an arm around Susie. "It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"Hilarious" Reed and I mutter at the same time.

I scurried to help Reed pack up some of his items in his suitcase and the leftover and packed Reed`s PDA in my side bag as Von Doom and Susie were talking in the corner.

I made some last attempts to try to talk some sense to Reed. "He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down. "

"Vi, has a good point Reed, maybe you should listen to her." Ben adds.

'Ben, Violet, think of all the people we can help if this works. Huh?" I bit my lip at this comment, I really couldn't argue with Reed there. Imagine helping a lot of children who are born rather sickly like I was, maybe even help me. "Look we came here, and got what we wanted. A few days in space, it'll be great. What's the worst that can happen?"

A sharp pain instantly attacked my head blurring my vision.

Ben POV

I noticed how the minute we got in the elevator; Violet's right hand began shaking as she clumsily pulled the sunglasses on the top of her head right on. She pulled out her notebook and pen and instantly began scribbling away. I turned my attention to Reed and Sue.

Sue turned to Reed and suddenly said "Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed."

"I factored them in to my coordinates."

"Right," Sue answers skeptically. "Of course you did, in theory. It's a little different once you're out there. "

"I can assure you-"

Violet snapped her notebook shut and with a strained voice she asked "so, when are we leaving?" Poor girl, those headaches of hers never cut her a break.

"I'll be scheduling the launch, so you can call me in the morning for resources and crew." Sue answers softly to Violet, before handing Reed her business card.

"I think I remember the number"

"It's been changed"

I cleared my throat and Reed turns to see me motioning to Sue and Violet innocently waving giving Reed her doe-ful innocent look.

"As for crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission along with Violet assisting with the mission as a botanist."

"Violet's expertise can definitely be used; however we already have a pilot in our payroll. But you're welcome to ride shotgun. You guys do remember Johnny?"

Johnny, the underwear model pilot, I already can feel a headache coming on. But before I can think of anything further I catch the last bit of Sue's speech.

"Any more questions?"

"Uh, Sue I have one" Violet's soft voice broke me out of my trance. I look over to her to see a rather confused look on her face as she took off her sunglasses. "Who's Johnny?"


End file.
